Reverse
by munya munya
Summary: SASUSAKU CANON! for Forehead Poke Celebration 2015 Sakura seringkali mengatakan ia mencintai Sasuke suaminya, sementara Sasuke punya cara lain yaitu mengetukkan jarinya ke kening Sakura untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Lantas bagaimana kalau kebiasaan mereka dibalik? Sakura dan Sasuke bertukar peran? Syukuran 1 tahun Naruto tamat dan Sasusaku canon! special for you! RnR please!


**REVERSE**

 **Munya munya**

 **Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Forehead Poke Celebration 2015!**

Ada suatu saat di mana hari masih muda. Matahari meragu menampakkan sinarnya. Namun cahaya malu-malu itu tetap menyeruak membelah cakrawala. Sang fajar pada mulanya membangunkan hijau pepohonan yang disusul oleh ayam jantan dengan kokoknya yang sudah disetujui secara tak sadar oleh siapapun sebagai alarm alami. Udara pagi yang lembut nan tenang bagaikan perantara Tuhan untuk membangunkan makhluknya.

Segala tentang pagi itu kemudian tak luput dari rumah besar berlantai dua yang dihuni oleh sepasang manusia. Jendela kamar mereka berembun, menghantarkan hawa dingin menggelitik yang membuat suhu dalam ruangan meningkat. Ditambah dengan suara cicitan burung, semua hal itu cukup untuk mengusik tidur seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda. Badan ramping wanita itu menggeliat nyaman dalam dekapan. Kelopak mata mulanya bergetar lalu membuka pelan, seakan tak rela memperlihatkan kristal hijau indah yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Kantuk tentulah sesuatu yang masih menggangu seseorang yang berada diambang kesadaran, antara tertidur atau terjaga, namun sebisa mungkin ia lawan segala rasa malas itu dan membuka mata hijaunya lebar-lebar, menarik napas dalam mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar untuk memulai hari.

Bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tatkala melihat hal pertama yang tertangkap matanya. Dan senyum itu kian melebar begitu menyadari bahwa apa yang ditangkap netranya pagi ini merupakan repetisi. Senyum itu dapat berarti dua hal, pertama, ia bahagia dengan apa yang dialami dan dilihatnya kini dan hari-hari sebelumnya, kedua, ia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya.

Kenyataan bahwa kini dia sudah bersama dengan tambatan hatinya, hidup bersama, membagi suka duka dan menjalani semuanya bersama, berdua, sehingga kini tidak ada lagi kau dan aku melainkan kita.

Sakura, wanita itu, terkadang masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang sudah banyak berubah itu. Dulu, sosoknya sangat sulit diraih. Bahkan arah pandang dan dunia pun berbeda. Sakura di jalan yang lurus dan cemerlang, sedangkan sosok itu, sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya dulu berjalan di tempat gelap dan suram. Mimpi-mimpi seorang gadis kecil yang mengharapkan pangerannya datang seakan terlalu mustahil sampai rasanya sakit hanya untuk membayangkan apakah ada masa depan untuk mereka. Namun kenyataannya kini, adalah kebalikan dari semua itu. Betapa Tuhan teramat adil padanya, betapa Dia menyanyanginya, hingga memberikan balasan yang setimpal dari cintanya yang penuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Sakura bersyukur. Bersyukur akan pagi yang masih sama dengan lelaki yang sama. Lelakinya, satu-satunya di hatinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pagi ini, ia terbangun di rumahnya (rumahnya dan Sasuke), tempat yang berbeda dengan bulan-bulan sebelumnya di mana ia dan Sasuke masih berkelana keliling dunia. Namun sosok yang memeluknya masih sama. Selalu sama sejak bulan-bulan yang lalu, sejak ia dan Sasuke mengucap janji suci, ikrar pernikahan mereka. Janji sehidup semati yang tak akan pernah Sakura ingkari maupun khianati. Yang tidak akan rela Sakura tukar dengan apapun.

 _Kunoichi_ berambut sewarna gulali itu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit memutar untuk menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya dengan jelas. Terkadang ia merasa masih bermimpi saat sosok Sasuke menghiasi pandangannya. Matanya yang masih sayu karena kantuk tak pernah lepas dari wajah itu. Senyumnya merekah tak kunjung pudar.

Sakura, untuk kesekian kalinya yang tak terhitung lagi, terlena beberapa menit dengan paras rupawan Sasuke sebelum menyadari bahwa hari sudah dimulai, waktunya dia membangunkan suaminya. Maka perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya mengusap kepala Sasuke. Kepala merah mudanya ia tempelkan ke rahang bawah Sasuke, sembari mata zambrud itu melirik ke wajah suaminya. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke masih terlelap damai. Sakura merasa sedikit aneh, pasalnya suaminya itu sudah biasa bangun di jam-jam ini saat sinar matahari baru menembus ventilasi jendela kamar mereka, dengan atau tanpa Sakura bangunkan. Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya mencipta usapan lembut yang sangat pelan pada kulit wajah Sasuke. Pandangannya menyapu keseluruhan wajah itu. Tiba-tiba perasaan ragu melingkupinya.

Tubuh Sakura kembali meringsut masuk dalam dekapan suaminya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Pasalnya, tadi malam mereka tidur terlalu larut. Ditambah lagi, pandangan Sakura menangkap jejak air mata yang mengering di salah satu sudut mata Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya akan membuat Sakura merasa bersalah bila mengusiknya.

Sasuke melakukan gerakan kecil dalam tidurnya, ia sedikit menggeser posisi tidurnya mencari kenyamanan. Pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura pun semakin erat. Hal itu membuat istrinya memutuskan akan membiarkan Sasuke bangun lebih siang. Toh, hari ini mereka tidak ada kegiatan yang penting.

Semua hal tentang Sasuke pagi ini membuat Sakura terjebak dalam lamunannya. Ia tidak bisa beranjak bangun, tidak pula kembali tidur. Pikiran wanita itu melayang ke malam tadi di saat Sasuke menceritakan sesuatu yang dapat dibilang krusial, yang akhirnya, ia utarakan semuanya dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Wajah damai Sasuke yang tertidur tetap tampan dan tak pernah lepas dari mata Sakura. Sambil terus memikirkannya, tangan Sakura otomatis bergerak pelan menuju sudut mata Sasuke. Suatu tempat dalam hatinya berharap hal kecil ini tidak membangunkan Suaminya. Ia mengusap pelan setitik air mata yang mengering sebelum sempat mengalir jatuh itu. Lewat hal itu saja, ia dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya penderitaan yang telah dialami sosok di depannya ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Lagi, setelah semalam air matanya telah tumpah. Tangis Sakura pecah mewakili kepedihan yang masih terperi dalam lantunan cerita dari mulut suaminya. Maka, ia sempat memendam heran saat pagi ini ia temui Sasuke juga, walau sedikit, mengeluarkan tangis. Tidak cukupkah air mata Sakura yang telah banjir semalam untuk mewakili kesedihan lelaki itu?

Tadi malam, akhirnya setelah tiga bulan mereka menikah, Sasuke mengungkap semua tentang keluarganya pada Sakura. Walaupun sebelumnya hal itu dinilai tabu dan sensitif. Dimulai dari keluarganya yang damai, keluarga Uchiha yang sangat disegani, apalagi ayahnya sang Kepala Kepolisian Militer Konoha. Betapa Sasuke sangat menyayangi orangtuanya, kakaknya, dan sebaliknya pun mereka sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum gemas, sempat mencubit pipi Sasuke saat membayangkan kata-kata Sasuke yang mendeskripsikan dirinya saat kecil. Sasuke yang seorang anak bungsu kesayangan, manja, menggemaskan namun cerdas. Seorang anak yang serba ingin tahu. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum manis saat Sasuke menceritakan tentang kakaknya yang gemar mengetukkan jarinya ke dahi Sasuke, apalagi saat akhirnya Sasuke mengutarakan maksud ketukan di dahi itu. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum dan rona merah di pipinya saat menyadari arti gestur itu juga Sasuke tujukan padanya. Bahkan jauh sebelum mereka menikah, sebelum Sasuke pergi meninggalkan konoha, Sasuke melakukan hal itu pada Sakura yang berarti bahwa.. Sasuke sudah menyayanginya sejak saat itu.

Sakura hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke, wajahnya memerah total, hatinya benar-benar menghangat. Sasuke yang berkata jujur saja bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti layaknya pasangan yang baru saling mengakui perasaannya. Namun pada saat yang sama Sakura merasa bodoh karena baru mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari ketukan kening itu, meski selalu ia rasakan getaran aneh yang menggelitik hatinya setiap Sasuke melakukan itu padanya.

Lalu peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha juga tak luput dari cerita Sasuke tadi malam. Sesungguhnya, Sakura sudah lama memendam rasa penasaran akan cerita ini, bagaimana versi asli cerita ini langsung dari sudut pandang Sasuke, bagimana Sasuke yang masih anak-anak ditinggalkan kakaknya secara mengenaskan malam itu lengkap dengan semua ancaman dan beban yang diberikan padanya, namun Sakura tidak mau meminta Sasuke bercerita lantaran takut membuka luka lama itu. Tapi, tadi malam Sasuke sudah bertekad akan berterus terang pada istrinya agar tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi lagi. Mereka sudah menikah kan? Kini masa lalu Sasuke bukan hanya untuk ia simpan sendiri saja namun Sakura berhak tahu.

Bahkan sampai pertarungan Sasuke melawan Itachi yang yang pernah ia katakan sebagai ambisinya, kebenaran Itachi yang sangat menyakitkan hingga Sakura paham mengapa Sasuke sampai membunuh Danzo dan berniat menghancurkan Konoha. Saat itu, saat Sasuke sampai pada cerita itu semalam, kata-katanya tidak selancar sebelumnya. Mimiknya sangat murung, sampai bisa dinilai ia hampir terbata dalam ceritanya. Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat saat itu, membenamkan kepala Sasuke ke pundaknya dan mengelusnya penuh sayang, sambil menangis pilu. Apalagi saat cerita Sasuke berakhir pada bagian di mana ia bertemu dengan wujud Edo tensei Itachi, bertarung bersama lalu pada akhirnya perpisahan dengan arwah kakaknya itu menjadi saat-saat paling mengharukan dalam hidup Sasuke. Saat titik balik kehidupannya menjadi pribadi yang baik dan berguna. Saat itu Sakura menatap Sasuke lurus sambil tersenyum haru ditengah lelehan air matanya. Tangannya mengusap wajah Sasuke yang mencerminkan kerinduan yang begitu besar pada sosok Itachi. Sakura tidak bisa lagi merasa lebih sedih dari ini, namun ia yakin ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang Sasuke rasakan saat itu. Ironisnya, Sasuke malah menenangkan Sakura dan menyuruhnya berhenti menangis karena ini sudah bukan waktunya untuk terpuruk dengan masa lalu. Setidaknya, Sakura merasa lega karena berkat perjalanan Sasuke mencari sudut pandang yang lain dalam menjalani kehidupan membuatnya berubah dan menilai segala sesuatu secara lebih dewasa.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa serta-merta melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dan Sakura mengerti itu. Namun, keputusannya untuk membagi ceritanya dengan Sakura menghilangkan sedikit beban dalam dirinya. Hal itulah yang yang mengantarkannya tidur nyenyak setelah beberapa jam selesai bercerita. Hingga saat ini, Sasuke masih tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya.

Kembali ke Sakura, ia sudah selesai dengan kilas balik cerita Sasuke semalam namun tubuhnya masih tetap pada posisinya tadi. Tetap memandang wajah Sasuke, pikirannya menjadi bercabang ke mana-mana. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa dengan semua kejujuran Sasuke semalam, berarti ia sudah sepenuhnya dipercaya oleh suaminya dan seakan-akan ia diterima oleh seluruh klan Uchiha, walau keluarga Sasuke sudah tidak ada, namun dirinya kini sepenuhnya tersadar bahwa ia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura. Senyum disetai rona merah kembali merambati pipinya. Dan rona merah itu bertambah ranum ketika pikirannya bercabang ke satu hal: gestur ketukan jari di dahi.

Gestur yang diberikan Sasuke padanya itu seakan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat Sasuke sekali, sangat Uchiha sekali kalau mengingat cerita mengenai Itachi tadi. Gestur yang membuat Sakura merasa spesial selain karena berbeda dengan pasangan lain, Sasuke yang melakukan gerakan ketukan jari di dahi itu berarti sangat dalam. Gerakan yang berkata tanpa suara memiliki arti: Aku sangat menyayangimu atau Aku mencintaimu.

Sakura kembali tersenyum gembira bak gadis yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta hanya dengan menyadari hal itu. Ia mendadak merasa malu pada Sasuke yang masih tertidur lelap dan bernapas teratur. Saat sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah itu, tiba-tiba terbersit ide di kepala Sakura.

Ia pun perlahan beranjak pelan dari tidurnya, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Lalu, dia memosisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian, dengan seluruh perasaan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Wajahnya tepat berada diatas wajah Sasuke dan hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter. Perlahan-lahan tangan itu melipat tiga jarinya dan menyisakan jari telunjuk dan tengah. Sambil berbisik dalam hati, bahwa Sakura sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Sasuke apapun yang terjadi, dua jari itu mengetuk dahi Sasuke lembut tepat di tengah.

Senyum manis mengembang lebar. Sebersit rasa bahagia dan haru muncul di dada Sakura begitu ia menyadari ini saat pertamanya melakukan hal yang biasanya Sasuke lakukan padanya. Kini, gilirannya menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada suaminya itu dengan cara ini. Cara khas mereka yang tidak dilakukan pasangan lain. Dengan memikirkan bahwa cara ini begitu spesial, Sakura menarik kesimpulan bahwa hal ini jauh lebih baik dari sebuah ciuman.

Kembali, wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Tapi, sebuah pergerakan dari lelaki di bawahnya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka matanya saat dua jari Sakura masih di posisi semula, di depan dahi Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna, dirinya gelagapan saat Sasuke memergokinya. Saat ia buru-buru ingin menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke, sebuah tangan menahan pinggangnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura."

Suara serak dan berat Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur membuatnya tidak dapat berkutik. Akhirnya Sakura harus menahan malu dan tetap diam di posisinya.

" _Ohayou, Anata_. Tidurmu nyenyak sekali ya?" Balasnya yang tidak bisa menolak pesona Sasuke yang terlihat seksi saat baru bangun tidur. Walaupun sebenarnya itu salah satu cara mengatasi kegugupannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kalem. Ya, cukup lebar untuk seorang Sasuke sampai matanya terpejam.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka terdiam. Sasuke merenggangkan otot-ototnya sambil menguap sebelum membuka suara kembali.

"Apa yang istriku lakukan padaku pagi-pagi begini, hm?"

Tatapan mata berbeda warna Sasuke menatap lurus-lurus ke mata hijau Sakura membuat wanita itu salah tingkah. Ia heran, walaupun sudah tiga bulan menikah masih saja bisa salah tingkah bila ditatap seperti ini oleh suaminya.

"I-itu, aku bisa jelaskan Sasuke _-kun_.."

Tangan Sasuke naik ke punggung Sakura dan mendekapnya kian erat hingga tubuh wanita itu makin merapat dengannya, wajahnya pun makin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Detak jantung Sakura makin memburu.

"Karena kau sudah melakukan apa yang biasa kulakukan, maka aku akan membalasnya Sakura.."

Tangan Sasuke makin naik ke belakang leher Sakura, ia menekan kepala wanita itu sampai jarak antara bibir mereka makin tipis. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, dadanya bergemuruh dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaan suaminya.

Bibir mereka menempel untuk sedetik, lalu Sasuke kembali membuat jarak hanya dua sentimeter di depan bibir Sakura sebelum bibirnya berucap lirih namun dapat Sakura dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Karena Sakura sudah melakukan apa yang Sasuke biasa lakukan padanya, maka biarkan Sasuke pun melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Bertukar peran eh, Sasuke, Sakura?

* * *

2.106 words purely~

Senang dan lega akhirnya di detik-detik terakhir bisa berpartisipasi di FPC.

HAPPY 1st CANNONVERSARY SASUSAKU! dan mua pair canon lain aku sayang kalian semua jugaaa!

sedikit curhat, pas pertama aku baca chapter 700 dan lihat sarada itu THAT FEEL YA TUHAN!

Langsung guling-guling di lantai sambil teriak kenceng bgt lho (beneran)

saking senengngnya aaaa makasih kishimoto sensei! setahun tamatnya Naruto juga all respect for Kishimoto sensei and all Naruto staff.

makasih juga buat panitia FPC yang udah nyelenggarain ini. semoga makin banyak entrinya dan sukses semua event Sasusakunya.

Ok mungkin segini aja dari munya, mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dan cerita yang kurang ini itu karena bikinnya amat mepet ditengah kesibukan. yang penting partisipasi di FPC!

Nanti sih niatnya akan munya perbaiki kalau ada waktu setelah minggu melelahkan ini.

Anyway, reviewnya jangan lupa DAN jangan lupa nonton BORUTO MOVIE yang akan tayang minggu depan di bioskop yaa! apresiasi buat manga&anime naruto kesayangan kita ini!

salam, munya.


End file.
